Big Time Rocque
by Softballer21
Summary: Big Time Rush meets Gustavo's niece, Charlotte Rocque, a quirky musical prodigy who changes their worlds forever. What could go wrong with the four guys of Big Time Rush and a prodigy who is all of them combined.


**Third Person's POV**

The boys arrived at Rocque Records in the morning. Before they could go into the studio, Kelly stopped them.

"Uhh…guys, I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Kelly warned them.

"Kelly, how come ever time we come Gustavo is always in a bad mood?" asked Carlos.

"We are the reason for his anger issues," Logan explained to him.

"Gustavo has family issues now," Kelly informed them. "His niece is coming to live with him."

"Niece?" asked Kendall. "He has a niece?"

"She is a musical prodigy and daughter of Gustavo's big brother, Enrique Rocque."

Carlos's eyes widen. "The famous Enrique Rocque is his brother? But he's so…Rico Suave! Gustavo is…Gustavo!"

"I know, right?" said Kelly. "Anyways. She will be here any minute. He doesn't like her a lot."

"What's wrong with her?" asked James. "Is she like Mercedes Griffin?"

"No." answered Kelly.

"Like…Camille?" asked Kendall. Logan gave him a look once he said that.

"No."

"Then, what the hell is wrong with her?" demanded Carlos.

"She's like…y'all."

The boys were a bit confused of what Kelly said.

"What do you mean us?" asked James.

"She is very…mischievous, immature, quirky, weird, annoying, and like all of y'all put together. That little girl is a nightmare."

"Then, you obviously haven't meant Katie," smirked Logan.

Gustavo walked in. "Oh, great! What are y'all doing here?"

"We work here," said Logan.

"It's bad enough my only and less favorite niece is coming. Now I have to deal my dogs too."

"Yeah, you're great too," smirked Kendall. "Sounds like you hate your niece."

"Hey, I don't hate her. I don't like her, but I don't hate her. Charlotte is my most talented client yet. She makes y'all look like level one singers."

"How?" asked James. "What kind of girl makes me—I mean us suck?"

"She is a musical prodigy. She can sing, write songs, and play all the instruments except the tuba and triangle."

"What's wrong with the triangle?" asked Logan.

"Oh, Uncle Gus!" yelled a female voice.

"She's here!" mimicked Kelly.

A girl walked into the studio with a few suitcases on a cart. She was dressed in ripped jeans, a Journey t-shirt, and black fur boots. The girl was gorgeous, curvy with big breasts, and stood at 5'4". Her eyes were hazel and her brown curls matched her olive skin.

"Remember me, Uncle G?" She laughed. The four boys stood there with their jaws dropped.

"Charlotte, look how big you've gotten," Gustavo lied. "Blah, blah, blah. I really do not care. Dogs, this is my niece, Charlotte Rocque. Charlotte, these are my monkey-dogs."

"Nice to finally meet Uncle Gus's monkey-dogs." chuckled Charlotte. "Great to meet y'all. Don't worry. I already know y'all. Carlos, Kendall, Logan, and James."

"And you must be Charlotte," said Logan. "We heard a lot of negative things about you."

"Thank you. Negativity is my best description."

"You're really pretty," Carlos blurted out.

Gustavo gave him a look as Charlotte laughed, "Thanks. I get my looks from my mother. She's a plastic surgeon."

They started laughing. "So, Charlotte, you are a musical prodigy?" asked James.

"Yes, I was in advanced talent program at a young age and I already graduated college," she explained.

"College?" asked Logan. "You've already been to college?"

"Yeah, I'm study music at NYU. Surprised much?"

"Very surprised. You must be a genius."

"No, I'm just mental. Go for the brains, stay for the breasts."

"Dogs, do me a favor?" commanded Gustavo. "Take Charlotte anywhere you like. Just have her home at whenever. I will be making some important deals with Griffin."

"Who's in charge?" asked Carlos.

"Logan and Kendall."

"Why can't I be in charge?" asked Charlotte.

"From now on, you are always a monkey-dog, Charlotte."

"But—"

"No buts. Understand?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "No buts, no cuts, no coconuts."

Kelly and Gustavo left them being. The boys turned to Charlotte.

"So, Charlotte, what do you wanna do?" asked Logan.

"Well we could talk or y'all can show me fun in LA." suggested Charlotte.

"Let's do it!" exclaimed Carlos.


End file.
